particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Party of Dorvik
The Democratic Party of Dorvik (Dorvische: Demokratische Partei Dorvik) is a moderate political party in the Volksrepublik Dorvik. The Democratic Party of Dorvik declares itself a "radical moderate" political party that draws from both leftist and rightist policies in order to better the nation. The party is run by Christian Petrov the great great great great grandson of Raymond Petrov. The party was founded in the wake of the Red Civil War and the end of the Dorvische Volkspartei (Dorvish People's Party). History The Democratic Party of Dorvik formed from the often moderate Communist Party of Dorvik was founded in December 3242 by Christian Petrov the grandson of Raymond Petrov. Christian was raised through the brutal and bloody Red Civil War and realized that a new era of Dorvish politics must be ushered in and when the Dorvish Peoples Party collapsed Christian took to re-organizing the Communist Party of Dorvik along its Petrovist roots. Christian at the announcement of the DPD admitted publicly that Petrovism and his grandfather were "...radically moderate..." and not "designed for the left or right but for both." Christian was made Party Chairman and took to campaigning across Dorvik. Christian made it first priority to obtain the vote of former members of the Communist Party of Dorvik and campaigned throughout November 3242 to achieve their support and votes. Though many former party leaders asked for compromises to his ideology he refused to sacrifice his own principles for their votes instead turning them away despite the rising prominence of the Social Democratic Party. Christian was able to secure a decent amount of voters and support by the end of November 3242. In the first election of March 3243 the DPD gained 392 seats in the Peoples Chamber it was hailed as a victory for the party and many of the party members rejoiced at the prospect of a new Democratic Dorvik. The Social Democratic Party went onto to become the Center Party and eventually folded for unknown reasons. In the general election of March 3246 the Democratic Party of Dorvik captured 500-seats in the Peoples Chamber and became the sole party in Dorvik for the first time, Christian Petrov announced that he would do everything in his power to meet the demands of both political ideologies and do the best for the nation. On the dawn on June 5th, 3261 Christian Petrov announced the formation of the Dorvische Kaiserliche Bund (Dorvish Imperial League), a monarchist party that seeks to restore the House of Vinisk to the throne of Dorvik. Christian Petrov resigned and handed over the reigns of the political party to the heir to the throne of Dorvik, Alaric I of Dorvik. Party Leadership *''Main Article:'' Organization and Structure of the Democratic Party of Dorvik The Democratic Party of Dorvik is run by Executive Board (Dorvische: Vorstand) with the Party Chairman (Dorvische: Parteivorsitzender) at its head, the Executive Board can chose to remove the Party Chairman at any time by a 2/3 vote. When a Party Chairman steps down the Deputy Party Chairman (Dorvische: Stellvertretender Parteivorsitzender) takes over in an interim capacity and handles the post as if he or she was the appointed Party Chairman. The People's Chamber Leader (Dorvische: Volkskammer Parteichef) is the legislative adjunct of the party within the national legislature and can either occupy the post of Majority or Minority party leader within the Volkskammer der Dorvik. The Executive Board consists of the Party Chairman, Deputy Party Chairman, People's Chamber Leader, Party Treasurer (Dorvische: Partei Schatzmeister), Party Secretary (Dorvische: Parteisekretär) and those party members who are believed to be future Ministers. Category:Political parties in Dorvik